Bass
Bass (or Forte in Japanese) is a recurring villain from the Mega Man franchise. Created by Dr. Wily to be a superior Robot Master in the same vein of design as Mega Man, Bass will do anything to complete his programmed objective—unfortunately for Dr. Wily, this includes terminating any other robots that threaten to accomplish his goal before him. History After being defeated so many times by Mega Man, Dr. Wily studied Mega Man's blueprints, in hopes of creating a similar robot. During his research, he accidentally developed a powerful energy source that he called “Bassnium”. With this new energy, he was able to create Bass. Believing that someday he might get arrested, Wily programmed Bass and other robots to look for him in case he went missing for too long. After Wily remains in jail for three months, Bass wakes up and starts looking for Wily, releasing him from the prison with little effort. As Megaman gives chase to Wily, he meets with Bass, and the two have a brief fight. Bass deceives Mega Man, making him believe he was an ally. Later on, Mega Man finds Bass again, seemingly wounded. Mega Man invites him to go to Dr. Light's lab for repairs. Once in the lab, Dr. Light repairs him and makes some enhancements on him. As a way of thanks, Bass blows up the lab, revealing his true intentions. Wily mocks Mega Man for being too naive, since Bass was his creation all along. Mega Man goes after Wily in his new Skull Castle, finding Bass again. Mega Man defeats him, but he simply retreats. He finds Bass once again, but this time Bass fuses with his pet robot Treble, so Mega Man fuses with Rush for a even fight, defeating Bass once again. Later on, after Mega Man defeats Dr. Wily, Bass appears and rescues Wily. Bass starts distrusting Wily, rebelling against him and deciding to defeat Mega Man by himself. Although he had many attempts, he never managed to defeat Megaman. Wily then starts doubting Bass's abilities, so he creates a powerful robot named King in order to test Bass. However, King rebels against him, starting a war of his own. Disgusted, Bass goes after King just to prove himself, getting really mad when he discovers that it was Wily who created King. He goes after Wily and defeats him, so Wily reveals his plans, also revealing that he had a plan for a new King. But, before he had a chance to show him, Protoman appears and destroys the computer with the plans. Wily demands that Bass attacks Proto Man, but he refuses to obey, saying that he doesn't take orders from anyone. Cameo Bass' blueprints can be seen in the game of Mega Man 9. Downloadable Like Proto Man in Mega Man 9, you can download Bass for 200 Wii Points, along with Treble for Mega Man 10. Videos Mega Man 8 Vs. Bass Category:Nemesis Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Empowered Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Creation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:True Neutral Category:Traitor Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Crossover Villains